1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating arrangements for snowmobiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional snowmobiles include a straddle-type rider seat for a rider who operates the snowmobile. In many conventional snowmobiles, one or more straddle-type passenger seats are provided behind the rider seat for passengers. To increase the versatility of such snowmobiles, it is advantageous to have the one or more passenger seats be removable from the snowmobile.
In one such conventional snowmobile, an open luggage rack is disposed behind a rider seat when the snowmobile is used in its single rider configuration (one-up configuration). A passenger seat may be fit into the luggage rack to provide a seat for a second rider (the passenger) when the snowmobile is used in its two-rider configuration (one-plus-one configuration).
Many conventional snowmobiles are provided with passenger grab handles. Such grab handles are provided so that a passenger can more securely hold on to the snowmobile during operation over uneven terrain. Conventional grab handles are usually provided along the passenger seat's sides, below the seat. Because these side grab handles are disposed below the passenger's seat, a passenger must often strain himself to reach the grab handles. Further, if the passenger must stretch his arms to reach the grab handles, the passenger will experience large jolting forces because his fully extended arms cannot absorb any additional movement. Such jolting forces quickly wear out the passenger's arms.
Conventional grab handles are made of metal, which requires that their highest points be below the level of the passenger seat to prevent the passenger from either sitting on the metal handles or being trapped between the handles and the snowmobile, if the passenger ever wants to project himself from the snowmobile in a hurry (such as when the snowmobile overturns during operation).
Conventional grab handles have been more than adequate to assist a passenger, by providing hand-holds, so that the passenger can stay on the vehicle. In addition, conventional grab handles have not impeded a passenger's egress from the snowmobile in an emergency. While adequate, a demand has arisen for grab handles that are more convenient to use than the conventional example.
In addition, while the prior art provides passenger rider seats that may be fitted onto a standard luggage rack to increase the rider capacity of a snowmobile, such seats are often difficult or cumbersome to install. A demand, therefore, has arisen for a removable passenger seat that may be installed more easily on a snowmobile.